Secret Love: Reposted
by Prince Tanabi
Summary: Don't report it if you don't like. Alex/Vitaly, SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

**Okay, this story will contain yaoi and lemons, so if you hate because it's yaoi, I'll report for Rude and Despicable behavior.**

**For those who prefer yaoi-related stories or reviewers watching where this story goes, Yaoi is not my greatest topic to start from, especially when it's coming from characters of a new movie, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, so don't expect too much. Try to enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Quick Summary:**

**The Four (Alex, Gloria, Melman, and Marty), the penguins, King Julien, Mort, the chimps, Maurice, and the rest of the circus are heading to Sydney, Australia for their next performance in the 'Land Down Under'. Everyone is satisfied that Alex has taught them well, so they expect to 'blow the promoter out' like they did before. Unfortunately, Vitaly and Alex, both now the best of friends have strong feelings for each other. Can a simple homosexual relationship ruin the reputation of both cats and hurt Vitaly's concentration during his act? Or can it be preserved, and be kept an 'Aussie' secret between both lovers?**

**Chapter 1: Arrival at the Port of Sydney**

The port was heavily clogged with boats and cargo ships streaming in and out of the harbor. Alex stood on the deck and took a long smell of the salty air. "Definitely Australia, the only island that is… a continent." He thought to himself.

"Hey look, it's the Sydney Opera house, the only house on the sea itself!" Marty cheered, hugging the white horses from the film. "This is going to be an awesome Afro circus, right Stefon?"

Stefon happily cheered in his French accent, "Yes, it's so exciting! I just can't figure out why they built it on water."

"Hon, those humans been building crazy stuff for ages." Gloria told Stefon, while turning to an excited Melman. "Now, Melman, let's dance!"

"We don't have a tightrope, Gloria." Melman sighed.

"Aw, heck with the tightrope, Melman! We can dance on the deck!" Gloria cheered as they started dancing.

"Look, I'm king of the world!" Alex cheered, letting his mane fly in the breeze. "Ahh!" he yelled as the boat jolted forward. Alex lost his footing and fell onto a loose metal edge on the boat.

"Somebody, help!" Alex cried, struggling to keep his grip.

"Well, well." Vitaly giggled, as he looked over the pier of the boat. "It appears that my friend is тупо (stupidly) trying to look cool."

"Ok, Vitaly PLEASE HEELLLP MEEE!" Alex cried, grasping the metal edge. "I WANNA LIVE!"

"Vitaly, don't just stand there, do something!" Gia shouted. "Alex needs your help!"

"Oh, fine. My circus can't lose anybody!" Vitaly proclaimed.

Gia tied a rope to Vitaly, and as everyone stared in pure shock, Alex began to fall.

"HEEEEEELLLLP!" Alex yelled, bracing for the fall, and squeezing his eyes shut.

All of a sudden, Alex stopped falling in midair. He opened his eyes to realize that Vitaly was holding him in his arms, smiling.

"I got you, Мой друг (my friend)." Vitaly said, smiling.

Gia and the others pulled up the two large cats back onto the cargo ship just as it pulled into the wooden dock. Then as the animals were deported from the ship, Alex offered Vitaly a friendly hug.

"Thanks for saving my lion behind, Vitaly." Alex sighed, smiling. "I sure would've been a gonner."

"Listen, Alex. You were very frightened. It's okay to cry, or to ask for help. Just remember that you did me a favor back at Circus Zaragoza. You saved my circus, and gave me a second chance." Vitaly replied, solemnly.

"Now let's quit fooling around!" Vitaly laughed. "We have a show to perform!"

**That sums up the first chapter. Tell me how you think about the way this story is going, and please, honestly tell me how you think about this story. Don't just say, "Please update, hurry!" Actually encourage or give criticism to me if needed. (Also, It is short, but the chapters will get longer and the rating will be M as a precaution.)**

**Au Revoir, PrinceTanabi (Jonathan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We're getting closer….**

**Attention! To lower the rating, lemons will be mentioned later in the story. Suggestive themes will be mentioned. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the story.**

Sydney was an amazing place. As the circus gang walked towards the circus, they saw tourists lined up to take pictures or meet up with friends on the oncoming cruise ship, Families sat at restaurants chatting and receiving their food, and most importantly, a line had already been formed at the entrance of the strange Sydney Opera House in the late afternoon!

"Wow! It seems like the Australians expect a great show!" Gia exclaimed, nervously as she jumped in place.

"Don't worry, we're ready for them!" Vitaly exclaimed, as he put out a paw. "Who's with me?"

All of the circus did a hand pile and exclaimed, "Go Circus!"

As they neared the back entrance, Stefon exclaimed, "Look, it's my sister, Marianna! May I go speak to her, Alex? Please?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead." Alex shrugged.

As Stefon ran off, Alex yelled after him, "We'll meet you in the back room!"

The circus settled in easily to the well-known back room of the tent. The elephants practiced their new ball-juggling trick, the dogs argued over whether they should form a pyramid or balance glass bottles on their noses, Gia went off to practice trapeze, Melman and Gloria practiced dancing on a low tightrope, and Marty hung out with the white horses…. Again.

Meanwhile, Alex and Vitaly were stretching for their performance. They had decided they were to do an extremely hard obstacle course which consisted of: A pool of lava, an axe yard, the pole vault of doom, and finally a pool of cobras. To complete the objective, the friends had to cartwheel over sinking platforms, race through swinging axes, do the pole vault, and balance on a tightrope over the pool of cobras. Despite the danger, the two big cats were well prepared with anti-venom, ice packs, and prosthetics just in case.

As the two big cats went over the routine, Alex had a strange thought when Vitaly explained about the vault. He looked more powerful and more dominant as a male, his abs and calves flexed muscularly, and his cunning gaze made Alex felt weak.

"Is there something wrong, Alex?" Vitaly asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Alex's mind snapped back to reality, and he responded, "No, I'm okay! Just nervous…."

Vitaly put a paw around Alex's shoulder and said kindly, "It's okay to be nervous, just ask for tips or guidelines from me. Don't be afraid to ask either."

Alex's consciousness suddenly floated back into that state of mind where provocative thoughts penetrated his personality. He tried to concentrate on what Vitaly was explaining to him, but his words were slurred to Alex's point of view, unable to be deciphered.

"Got it?" Vitaly asked, looking into Alex's blue eyes.

He then realized that Alex was provocatively staring into Vitaly's jade eyes, hanging his long, pink tongue out, drooling…

"Thank god, no one's watching…" Vitaly sighed, as he tried to wake Alex up.

Alex again shook his head and realized he was thinking seductively. He blushed in pure embarrassment and hid his face.

"I'm so sorry, Vitaly. I-I…" Alex started.

"It's ok, Alex. I completely understood what just happened." Vitaly said and nodded. "Okay, here it goes. When you love somebody, very, very much, you think seductively of them as your future mate. When a male cat feels that way…."

"No, okay, I get it!" Alex exclaimed, cringing.

Vitaly looked appalled, distrusted, and then cocked his eyebrow.

"Sorry Vitaly, I know this topic. Maybe we could talk about it after the circus?" Alex compromised, shrugging.

"That's fine, Alex." Vitaly smiled. "I never had a friend like you."

_**BOOM! CRACKLE! SNAP!**_

The lights shot a spark as they went out, and it started to pour cats and dogs. Vitaly and Alex yowled like kids, frightened. The other animals screamed for a brief moment, and then stopped.

"W-what was vat?" asked Vitaly, shaking.

"It's raining…" Alex trailed…..

"Oh yes the…" Vitaly started.

"NO! It can't be! The circus will be postponed!" Alex cried, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Its okay, Alex." Vitaly informed, pointing at the wall. "We have bigger problems right now."

Alex whirred his head around, and trailed, "Oh…my…."

**Well, the pieces have come together to form an unusual situation mentioned in the next chapter. What the dilemma is what you'll have to figure out. Anyway, Review and the next chapter may be the final one before I go to summer camp. (Don't worry; there will be more chapters later)**

**Au Revoir, PrinceTanabi (Jonathan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Pleasurable Night**

**Attention! For precautionary measures, I want to alert all fans that the content is probably for mature audiences, contains undescriptive lemons. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the story.**

"The wall has collapsed!" Alex exclaimed.

True to Vitaly's word, the wall had massive boulders blocking both exits and entrances, separating the two cats from the rest of the circus gang.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Alex paced, frightened. "This is disastrous! I want to go somewhere else…."

"Don't worry, Alex." Vitaly comforted Alex by giving him a hug. "You can spend the night in my bed. It's big enough."

Alex hugged him back, tears streaming down his face.

"You are very thoughtful, Vitaly." Alex said, shaky. "I don't believe anybody else would do the same for me, friend."

As the evening turned into night, Vitaly made the bed as Alex took a shower. Alex was singing a very annoying song, but he didn't mind a bit.

"Now that I think of it, Alex does look very cool." Vitaly thought, licking his lips. "Maybe I should tell him, wait! Nobody in their right mind tells their mate they're cool looking until after they examine each other properly..."

Alex got out of the shower, and just before he dried his fur off, he looked in Vitaly's small mirror.

"Maybe I should tell him I love him. It would be the right thing to do, because what better mate could a best friend make?" Alex thought, licking his lips.

Unnoticeably, Alex blushed at his thought. "Whoa!" Alex thought to himself. "My mind seems to be ready to tell Vitaly this, so here I go…."

Vitaly waited patiently as Alex dried himself off and got into bed with him. "Alex, I have something to tell you." He said, smiling.

"I do too." Alex smiled uncertainly.

"I kind of like you..." The two cats yelled in unison at the same time.

Then they both covered their mouths in shock at the words they just said.

"You really mean it?" Alex asked in awe.

"Yes." Vitaly laughed. "It's de craziest thing that could imagine!"

Alex hugged Vitaly, and Vitaly returned the hug, the two not knowing how far this 'relationship' could take them.

Alex licked himself in preparation, while Vitaly threw off his shorts and started licking himself as well, like cats do.

**...Later...**

Vitaly and Alex were exhausted from the hard intercourse. They immediately fell fast asleep, side by side, dreaming on how they could make it out of the stone blockade. Vitaly, around 2:00 am, got a drink of water, and used his bathroom. Alex, meanwhile, opened one eye, and could still think of a way to make Vitaly love him without both cats using up so much energy. Vitaly, deprived of sleep, groggily got back into bed, but Alex nudged him with his paw.

"Vitaly?" Alex frantically whispered. "I need you."

Vitaly opened one eye to see Alex's arms around him in a final hug. Vitaly returned the hug, fell into an eternal sleep, and felt a sense of enthusiasm as he waited for morning.

**If you have any complaints about this chapter being too short, then put it in a review….*sigh* If you think it was funny or well-written, tell me that too.**

**Au Revoir for Summer Camp! , PrinceTanabi (Jonathan)**


End file.
